Transformers: Epic
'''Transformers: Epic '''is an cartoon animated TV series which stars the Transformers. This is the first Transformers to air on Nickeldeon ranther than Cartoon Network of the Hub. This series made crossovers with SpongeBob SquarePants, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly OddParents, Henry Danger, The Thundermans, Marvin Marvin, Big Time Rush, ICarly, Victorious, The Troop, Supah Ninjas, True Jackson, VP, The X's, Invader Zim, Rocket Power, El Tiger, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, Zoey 101, The Naked Band Brothers, The Haunted Hathaways, How to Rock and T.U.F.F Puppy. Synopsis Before the Great War on Cybertron, more coming soon... Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Rino Romano as Orion Pax, Peter Cellun as Optimus Prime): The heroic leader of the Autobots. Before his become Optimus Prime, he was formerly Orion Pax, a simple clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. Learning of Cybertron's past, he begins to learn about the thirteen original primes. During the great war, Orion Pax used the legendary Matrix of Leadership which he become Otpimus Prime after the death of Zeta Prime. He transforms into an semi-truck. *High Tide (Michael Bell): . He transforms into an submarine. *Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): Sunstreaker's twin brother and the cool member of Team Prime who seem cool. He transforms into an Ford GT which is the same form as Sunstreaker. *Sunstreaker (Darren Criss): Sideswipe's twin brother and the hothead of Team Prime, he not alfred to shoots of fights. He transforms into an Ford GT which is the same form as Sideswipe. *Hubcap (Dan Castellaneta): The muscle of Team Prime and Bulkhead's over-protective brother. He can be sometimes dimwitten, but he can be really strong and he have an strong rivalry with Lugnut. He transforms into an monster truck. *Bulkhead (Max Charles): An 11-year-old Autobot who is the little brother of Hubcap. He transforms into an mini-van. *Bulkcap (Max Charles and Dam Castellaneta): The combine form of Bulkhead and Hubcap. He appears in the 17th episode of Season 1, "Bulkcap". *Arcee (Sumalee Motano): The master skilled martial artist right before the Great War on Cybertron. She helps Bulkead to be an bitter fighter, She transforms into an motorcycle. *Bumblebee (Will Firedle): The Autobot best scouts who dreams of being an Elite Guard. He transforms into an Mazda RX-8. *Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): Optimus' best friend and second-in-command of the Autobots. He loves enjoys music, he can sometime over-protecting his teammates. He transforms into an sports car. *Wheeljack (James Horan): *Skids (Tom Kenny): Mudflap's twin brother and *Mudflap (Bill Fagerbakke): Skids' twin brother and *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): An Elite Guard who joins Team Prime during the Great War on Cybertron, he an weapon specialist who made weapons for Team Prime. He transfomrs into an 4x4 pick-up truck. *Ariel/Elita-One (Lacey Chabert as Ariel, April Steward as Elita-One): The girlfriend of Optimus Prime, before she become Elita-One, she was Orion Pax's girlfriend named Ariel. During the great war, she was kills by Megatron and was rebuilt as Elita-One by Alpha Trion and Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to make her an triple changer. As an triple changer, she transforms into an speedboat/car. *Chromia (Grey DeLisle): Ironhide's love interset-turn-wife (to the end of the series), she an Elite Guard who have an secretly crush on Ironhide during Autoboot Camp. She transforms into an drag racing car. *Prowl (Alan Tudky): An Elite Guard who joins Team Prime during the Great War on Cybertron and Strongarm's brother. He transforms into an Police SUV. *Jetfire (Troy Baker): The flying member of Team Prime and third-in-command. He transforms into an jet. *Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): Prowl's sister and an Elite Guard who joins Team Prime during the Great War on Cybertron. He transforms into Police car. *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): The medic of Team Prime. He transforms into an ambulance. Future Members *Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): *Smokescreen (Nolan North): *Lancer (Jennifer Hale): *Jetstorm (Peter Jessop): *Drift (Eric Bauza): *Springlord (John Steven Rocha): An Decepticon who bet on redeeming himself by joining Team Prime. He transforms into an Ford pick-up truck. *Huffer (): *Warpath (Jamieson Price): *Jetwash (): *Inferno/Heatwave (): Elite Guard * Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Trainbots *Rail Spike *Rapid Run *Midnight Express *Rail Racer Sparkabots *Sizzle *Fizzle *Guzzle Technobots Spybots *R.E.V. (Eagle Killer in Japan) (): *W.A.R.S. (): *Hyperion (): *Crosswire (X-Car in Japan) (): *Xaaron (): Monsterbots Triggerbots *Backstreet (): *Dogfight (): *Override (): *Barrel Roll (): Maximals *Leobreaker (???): *Depth Change *Rhinox *Dinobot *Blackarachnia *Rattrap *Cheetor *Cybershark Dashbots *Hardspark (): *Hotspark (): *Wildspark (): *Crosscut (): *Powerflash (): *Pointblank (): Primes Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Charlie Adler): *Thundercracker (Sam Riegel): *Skywarp (Steven Blum): *Slipstream (Jessica Starus): *Shockwave (David Solobov): *Over-Run (Tom Kenny): *Lgunut (David Kaye) *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): *Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): *Sideways (John DiMaggio): Future Members *Lockdown (Reno Wilson): *Barricade (Nolan North): *Smokejumper (): * Constructicons Combaticons Insecticons Stunticons Firecons Terrorcons Triggercons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky (Drake Bell): *Gia Witwicky (Ashley Johnson): *Col. Clancy Witwicky (Leraldo Anzaldua): *Shelby Witwicky (Angelina Jolie): * Other Humans Allies Crew Directors: David Hartman, Irineo Maramba, Staunt Nigoghossian, Ben Jones, Kentaro Mizuno, Shunji Oga, Naoto Hashimoto, Matt Youngberg, Tetsuro Moronuki, Shigeharu Takahashi, Todd Waterman, Yoshio Chatani, Kalvin Lee, Vinton Heuck, Yutaka Kagawa, Minoru Yamaoka, Patrick Archiblad, Frank Squillace, Nathan Chew, Makoto Fuchigami, Tim Maltby, Kevin, Altieri, Yutaka Hirata, Noboro Huruse, Christopher Berkeley, Kenji Itoso, Bouakeo Thongkham and Ciro Nieli Writers: Adam Beechen, Duane Capizzi, Marsha Griffin, Todd Casey, Rich Logel, Steven Melching, Joseph Kuhr, Nicole Dubuc, Kevin Hopps, Michael Ryan, Marty Isenberg, Henry Gilroy, Andrew Robinson, Claire Yorita Lee, Gregory Bonsingnore, Brian Hohfeld, Steven Granat, Greg Johnson, Bob Forward, Dean Stefan, Christopher J. Gentile, Shannon McKain, Luke McMullen, Ken Pontac, Warren Graff, Kevin Burke, Len Uhley, Ed Valentine, Stan Berkowitz, Mairghread Scott, Larry DiTillio, Thomas Pgusley, Steve Granat, Greg Klein, Catherine Clinch, Steven Aranguren, Cydne Clark, Zac Atkinson, Steven L. Sears, Atul N. Rao, Amy Gershwin, Rob Hoegee, Chris "Doc" Wyatt, Jackson Grant and Brandon M. Easton Animation Studio: Ploygon Pictures, Top Draw Aniamted, DHX Media, Vision Animation, Mook, Atomic Cartoons, etc. Episodes Season 1 #Robots in Disguise Pt. 1: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 2: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 3: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 4: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 5: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 6: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 7: #Robots in Disguise Pt. 8: #Danny Phantom To the Rescue: #Divide and Conquer: #New Recruits: Ultra Magnus sent in Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Lancer and Jetstsorm to be new members of Team Prime. Meanwhile, Starscream calls in two Decepticon criminals, Lockdown and Barricade to defeat the Autobots. #High Tide's Underwater Adventures: High Tide finds himself in an town calls Bikini Bottoms, where he meets SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Karbs. The six learns that Starscream is forming an alliance with Plankton. #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1: #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2: #Scrap Swarm: #Adventures in Bulkhead-Sitting!: Knock Out made an device which causes Bulkead to be hyperactive. Hubcap is on the hunt for revenge. Meanwhile, an former Decepticon named Springlord joins Team Prime in bet of redeeming himself. #Bulkcap: Bulkhead and Hubcap keep having the same dreams of them combining into one. However, its about to true. Meanwhile, Shockwave created and sent Smokejumper (an evil clone hybrid of Cliffjumper and Smokescreen) to fights Smokescreen and Cliffjumper. #W.W.A.P.D?: . Notes: the title of the episode means What Would a Prime Do?. #The Thrill of the Hunt: Lance begins to encounter her rival, Lockdown, the one who kills her parents during the Great War on Cybertron. Now, she is out for revenge. But, Chromia and Arcee try to stop her from getting revenge. #IMeets the Transformers: #Cliffjumper and Prowl's Amazing Adventures: Cliffjumper and Prowl find themselves get captured by the Decepticons. Than, Knock Out plans on using Cliffjumper and Prowl's DNA to create an army of Decepticon clones. Than, they free and must find a way out of how to escape. #Rise of the Combaticons: #An Blast from the Pasts: #Brians and Brawn: #Prime Wars Pt. 1: #Prime Wars Pt. 2: Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 1: #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 2: #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 3: #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 4: #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 5: #Our Darkest Hour Pt. 6: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction